His Creation
by navitor3
Summary: Two drabbles from Alucard's POV.
1. His Creation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hellsing.**

- His Creation -

-oo-

He sensed her fear.

It consumed his mind when he let it. She fought bravely. He had advised her through their mental link, but the rest was up to her. The fledgling still was not what he had envisioned her to be. She still was only half of what she could be but she fought with what she had.

The day had arrived. A glorious battle awaited him in London. That playground where all his enemies had gathered and now awaited his return –

The vampire's eyes shot open. Her pain! She was close to being defeated. He felt her suffering. It was severe but she was being helped. She was not alone. "Fear not, Seras," he said into his quiet surroundings. "It is near. Can you feel it? Soon you will truly be one of us."

The day had finally come. The master vampire knew his creation would be standing tall when he'd arrive. She would be there, ready to fight at his side. He grinned.

Her fear, it turned into horrific emotional pain, hurt and loss. He felt her helplessly cry out. He closed his eyes and frowned. This was it! But it came at a price. "Drink the blood offered to you, Draculina," he muttered. "Dry your tears. They are not needed." Then she did it. He felt, he tasted it as if it was happening to him. The warm blood, it flowed over her tongue, its flavour intoxicating her. She felt ashamed for enjoying it as it filled her mouth, tantalised her taste buds, flowed down her throat and filled her body with a sensation she had never known before. Every encouraging and frustrated word he had uttered to her since turning her ran through her mind. All this had awaited her and now she understood his frustration. She understood what he had given her. This new life had been but a drink away and she had denied herself, as well as him, the pleasure of seeing it fulfilled. It took a great loss and further encouragement from a devoted soul for her to realise it.

Alucard felt her pride through her sadness and guilt.

"Yes, Seras, feel it," he said. Alucard chose not to speak to her. This was her moment, her first battle as a true nosferatu. He would give what he owed later. He would look into her now vampiric eyes and speak her full name with pride. But now, he would savour her first victory over a powerful enemy. He knew he had nothing to be concerned about, not anymore. Seras Victoria, finally, was able to stand on her own feet. And when he'd arrive, she would aid him in the biggest battle he would partake in since decades ago. She was ready and just in time. He smiled and relaxed in his seat. Two were so much better than one. If the Nazis could have hordes of FREAKS then why couldn't Hellsing have another true vampire?

But just one. Yes, that was all it took. Just one to aid him as he faced his foes. Just Seras Victoria was needed. Just one little police girl made all the difference.

Soon he would join them – his enemies, his human master, and his kin. It would be glorious. Who knew what the outcome of that battle would be but was it not so much better having her around? He almost felt bad for the Nazis. They needed hundreds when Hellsing only needed one more – his Seras Victoria.

His loyal servant.

_His_ creation.

-oo-

**A/N: I know it's not much, but yes. **

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. The Parting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hellsing.**

**A/N: When putt****ing**** up**** 'His Creation', I didn't think I'd add another drabble to it so I labelled it Alucard; Seras. It's now been ****changed ****cause this second drabble is AxS. This time Seras is with him and again the poor woman doesn't get to say anything, as only Alucard gets to speak. :) **

- The Parting -

-oo-

She thought him too annoyingly pleased but revelled in his pleasure as he looked at her.

The young vampire was such a tease and she had no idea. 'When, Seras?' He watched her everyday. His eyes followed her intoxicating moves. She was a different vampire. She was her own vampire. She was... beautiful. 'When, Seras, will you look at me?' He smirked. Was it his fault if his mouth watered during their _friendly_ duels? Was it his fault when she awoke his desires with but a smile from under her hair that concealed one mischievous eye. She played coy, did she know it?

'How many years do I have to wait? You've aged, you've grown. My police girl is almost a queen.'

She moved closer and he craved to place a hand on her. She took his exposed wrist into her gloved hands. That was where she would drink from him. As her face moved close to his wrist, he looked up and saw a crimson tear almost touch her cheek. He caught it with a fingertip and it stained his white glove. She was saddened by losing her connection to him. Such a silly girl. Such an emotional creature of the night. What exactly was it that she was giving up? He would still be there, under the same roof as her. She could still come to him and he would be ready to teach her... _whatever_ she would want to be taught.

Nothing would change, except that after this, no more would they be connected. No more would he hear her unguarded thoughts, feel her uninhibited emotions.

What did it matter?

Human emotions were nothing but a waste of time. But her happiness, her happiness over his return had entered him, and for a moment had brought a smile to his face. A real smile. When had he himself ever felt such a thing as happiness in his long life? Never? Secretly, he had become a thief feeding off his fledgling's emotions, experimenting, feeling, identifying things he had never known. They would all be gone.

She was taking them away.

What did it matter?

Her fangs pierced his flesh. The pain would be heavenly, if not for the slow, unavoidable feeling of loss, a tiny amount of light seeping out of him to once again rest only within her. For just a while she had leant it to him, shared it with him. All too quickly, it was over – their bond broken. Not even the pleasure of her fangs digging into him remained for long. She pulled away, his blood on her lips, her freedom claimed.

He stared at her; why?

Why was he not rejoicing in the release of her?

She licked his blood off her lips, the most sensual thing he had ever seen her do. But she did not know how sensual it was to him. What were they to each other now? She stood before him, the proud being he had always envisioned her to be. But she stood too far away. No longer did she serve him. Now she was his compatriot, a vampire who served whom she chose to serve, and that was a human master.

Almost, Alucard reached out to her, to beckon her to him. But he rarely ever did that. He rarely touched her and he would not touch her now. That would be her choice. She would have to come to him. She would have to ask. He was her creator, her mentor, her compatriot and he would maintain his position as such; he would wait... until...

"You may leave, Seras," he said, dismissing her. She hesitated. He saw the sadness in her eyes but could not feel her pain, not anymore. She smiled her sweet smile and then she was gone.

The darkness of his lair silently crept up and encompassed him, filling the space she had left behind with... nothing.

He sighed a long sigh.

"When? When will you look at me, Police girl?"

-oo-

**A/N: Yes****, not much. Hope this pleased you a****t least a ****little, Dynamosaurus Rex. :)**

**I didn't know whether to have Alucard call Seras a king and not queen as calling Integra 'Count' and not 'Countess'. I think the wikia states it as 'Count' and includes the Japanese translations. In the OVA, I believe 'No Life King' was written in his blood when he tried to get Seras to drink, so that's why I have my doubts. **

**Many thanks to the reviewers of the first drabble.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**-n3**


End file.
